Parker Selfridge
Parker Selfridge was the passive-aggressive head administrator of the RDA on Pandora and, along with Colonel Quaritch, became an antagonist during the course of Avatar. Biography Selfridge was prepared to condone the killing of the native Na'vi, but, unlike Colonel Quaritch, hesitated to invoke bad press and trespass his personal morality. Unfortunately, both were unremittingly subservient to the RDA's profit margin. Selfridge was unable, or unwilling, to consider the Na'vi in human terms, dismissing the Omaticaya clan as "fly-bitten savages that live in a tree". Though he supported the long-planned destruction of the Omaticaya Hometree by Quaritch, he appeared to feel remorse upon witnessing the aftermath of the RDA fleet's assault on Hometree, and seemed very reluctant to see the SecOps airfleet leave to attack the Tree of Souls. Parker was evicted from Pandora along with his employees after Quaritch's disastrous attempt to destroy the Tree of Souls. Personality and traits Parker Selfridge appeared to be a greedy and selfish man who would do anything to get his hands on the very valuable unobtanium, including destroying the homes of the Na'vi. He had very little respect for the Na'vi, referring to them as "blue monkeys" and "savages". However, by granting Jake Sully one more hour to get the Omaticaya clan to leave their Hometree, he showed that, despite his limited respect for the Na'vi, he was willing to use diplomacy if he could and had a sense of morality. However, he was still willing to use force if negotiations failed. Relationships Grace Augustine Parker and Grace did not get along very well. They quarrelled throughout the course of the film. When Jake Sully first arrived on Pandora, Grace took the replacement of Tom Sully by a former Marine as an insult from Parker. Parker ignored Grace on several occasions. After she tried to explain the biology of the forest, Parker laughed at her, thinking that she was not in her right mind. However, when Grace told him that children may die in the assault on the Hometree, he seemed reluctant and decided to give her and Jake one hour to convince the Omaticaya to leave. Jake Sully Parker and Jake initially got along quite well. Originally, Jake thought of Parker as a boss he could trust and Parker saw Jake as a source for intelligence concerning the Na'vi. However, after Jake defected to the Na'vi, Parker grew to despise him. Jake, however, continued to look at Parker as a businessman who could be negotiated out of situations. Jake convinced Parker to let him return to his avatar body to make the Omaticaya leave Hometree diplomatically. After the final battle, Jake and the Na'vi exiled Parker from Pandora together with the other RDA personnel. Miles Quaritch Miles Quaritch was Parker's right hand man. They seemed to have a mutual liking for one another. Although not as ruthless as Quaritch, Parker allowed him to destroy Hometree. While keeping in mind all the money that lay underneath Hometree in the form of unobtanium, he was still visibly disturbed by the results. Trivia * Parker's surname may be a reference to Harry Selfridge, founder of the British department store of the same name and author of the phrase "the customer is always right". The phrase is particularly appropriate to Ribisi's character, a slave to his shareholders. * In Project 880, Parker was known as Carter Selfridge. * Parker kept several Na'vi trophies in a display case behind his desk, including a Na'vi hunter's bow, a set of arrows and a necklace. *In the original script, Parker didn't agree with Quaritch's pre-emptive strike on the Na'vi whereupon Quaritch usurped his authority. This scene is among the deleted scenes (You're a long way from Earth) included in the Extended Collector's Edition. Memorable Quotes "Those savages are threatening our whole operation, we're on the brink of war and you're supposed to be finding a diplomatic solution." :- Parker frustrated with Dr. Augustine's progress. This is why we're here; unobtanium, because this little gray rock sells for 20 million a kilo. That's the only reason. It's what pays for the whole party. It's what pays for your science. :- Parker arguing with Dr. Augustine. "Their damn village happens to be resting on the richest unobtanium deposit within 200 klicks in any direction. I mean, look at all that cheddar!" :- Parker explaining to Jake why there is conflict with the Na'vi. "Find me a carrot that'll get them to move, otherwise it's gonna have to be all stick." :- Parker briefing Jake on his mission. "Son of a bitch... Unbelievable." :- Parker after learning that it was Jake who damaged the bulldozer's cameras. "You know what? You throw a stick in the air around here, it's gonna land on some sacred... fern, for Christ's sake." :- Parker to Dr. Augustine while she is explaining the biology of the forests, and its importance to the Omaticaya. "What the hell have you people been smoking out there? They're just god-damn trees!" :- Parker to Dr. Augustine after she finishes explaining at length the former importance of the destroyed Tree of Voices. "No! They're fly-bitten savages that live in a tree. Alright, look around. I don't know about you, but I see a lot of trees. They can move!" :- Parker yelling at Dr. Augustine and Jake. "You've got one hour. Unless you want your girlfriend in there when the axe comes down, you get them to evacuate. One hour.'" :- Parker giving Jake one more chance to get the Omaticaya to abandon the Hometree. de:Parker Selfridge nl:Parker Selfridge pl:Parker Selfridge fr:Parker Selfridge Category:Characters Category:Human Category:RDA Category:Avatar